The King's Mate
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Fae, Elrond's youngest daughter age 24 half human/half elf, her sister and father come to Mirkwood. She has never been out of her Realm and never talks to people. She has the gift of talking to animals and the element of earth. When she gets to Mirkwood, she gets the biggest surprise of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Today we are traveling to Mirkwood. My father is Elrond lord of Rivendell my father brought us for the festival as well as they need to have a discussion. I am the youngest out of my brothers and sister. I am also half human/half elf. I am only 23 winters old while my sister is 2,790. I am young but because of my human side I grew faster than her or my brothers. I stopped aging at 22 and took the immortal path. Though I look nothing like my sister nor brothers. They all have dark hair like father. I have auburn hair at the top that falls into a golden blonde at the ends near my waist. While my Siblings have grey/blue eyes, I have emerald green eyes with gold circling the middle.

Elrond is my father, when his wife went to grey havens he met a human who was my mother, they fell in love but were not mates. She died giving birth to me. I grew up loved by my siblings regardless. Arwen was always stunning and beautiful, I always felt ill featured compared to her, though I was quite taller than her, I was 6'0 while she was 5'8, Though I was quite happy when I got more curves when I got older and got bigger breasts than her.

As I ride my horse, Lobor. I got him when I was 6, he is an immortal horse which they choose their master and when they first learn to walk and after he was born, he walk up to me and made the connection, we have been inseparable ever since. Thoughts race threw my heads, they have not seen our kin in a while, though this is my first time meeting anyone outside our Realm. My father always worried about me, though I think I should have been a boy. I love fighting, getting dirty and riding through the woods and mountains. My gift unlike my father and sister, who has the gifts of foresight, I have the gift of talking to animals and the element of earth. It would explain why I have more friends in animals then my own kin.

Lobor gets my attention by telling me we are almost there. I jump out of my thoughts. I am weary, of meeting new people. We are greeted at the gates and brought inside. We walk away for our horses and my heart saddens but I have a royal duty. As we walk to the throne room my father walks up first and bows, with us behind him. I get distracted by the owl who sits at the side of the king. He is beautiful; he is a pure white owl with gold eyes. He makes eye contact with me and I say "What a pretty bird, you are."

The bird tilts his head and hoots then flies down as I put my hand out he lands on it. I smile as it looks at me "Hello, I am Faervel." He tilts his head and hoots; I smile then pet him "That is a pleasant name, Garther."

My sister then pulls my skirt as I look down at her; she moves her eyes to the king and back to me. I gulp and whisper "Go back to your King." He hoots and flees back to the king. Then I bow, I'm not sure if he had said anything but he says "Lord of Rivendell please rise as well as your kin." We all rise; I still have not looked at the king, though I don't know what I am afraid of. I feel his eyes on me; the king must have said something though, thanks to me getting stuck in my thoughts again. I didn't realize till my sister whispered "Fae" I bow "Your highness, thank you for having us." The king then says with mirth in his voice "You are quite welcome, though that does not answer my question."

I look up into his stormy grey eyes and I felt a weird connection, like we were strung together. I bow my head as I blush "I am sorry, my lord. I did not hear your question."

He has gotten off his throne now, and is walking down the stairs. I thought I was going to get to be in trouble but stops at my father "Elrond let us go discuss our business, your kin are excused. Masha show them to their rooms."

The she-elf named Masha bows and said "Yes, Your highness."

We bow as we walk out of the room, I can feel the kings eyes on my back. Later after we settle into the room, I grow weary and ask for someone to lead me to the stables. A red head she- elf bows "My lady, I am Tauriel, Captain of the guard. Please follow me."

I smile "Please call me Fae, and Yes Tauriel, I shall follow you."

As we walk making small talk, I ask her "Will you be my friend?"  
>She looks at my strange for a moment and I say "I'm sorry; I never had friends except for animals or my sister. I know that-"<p>

She smiles and interrupts "I'm sorry my lady, I meant no offense. I am just not use to other Royalty befriending me but yes my lady, I would love to be your friend."

I smile "Great."

She leaves me at the stables and I sit there with Lobor for 2 hours then I see an animal I have never seen before, it is the king's beast with big antlers. I smile as I walk over to it, I just stare at it but it looks at me then behind me. I smile, it makes it a noise but I didn't quite understand it. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

He makes a noise again that sounded like master or king. "What do you mean? Your master?"

Then a smooth rich voice says "I believe he is trying to enlighten you that I am here."

I turn and jump to look to see the king leaning against the wall, I bow and say "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't know you were here."

He walks closers and walks to the beast and pets it then feeds it an apple. I look at him as he walks around the animal, with such grace. My heart is raising, I don't know what to do. I say "umm, excuse me my lord." I turn around about to walk out, he says "Did I excuse you?"

I turn around and say as I bow "I'm sorry, I meant no offense." I feel as though every time I talk to him, I have said sorry at least once. He then says "Come here."

I walk over, to where he is in the stable and I look to him. He smiles at me then holds his hand out for me. I just look at his hand unsure, then up to his eyes. His eyes hold mirth behind them as he raises an eyebrow at me. I then do what I do best run, I whistle for Lobor who runs to me, I hop on then run to the edge of the forest. Something scares me about the king, I am not sure what Is but I never realized how much trouble I was going to be In when I go back and not by the king but my father.

I am quite scared to go back, it's super time but I don't think I want to eat and not in the kings presence anyway. I finally get the courage to go back, as I arrive at the stable, I see Tauriel looking at me with a smirk "My lady, I believe you are wanted by your father two hours ago."

I let out a deep breath and whisper to myself "Well at least it was not the king."

Though she heard me "Yes well, dinner is when the sunsets. You don't have much time. I think it would be best if you got dressed for dinner my lady and talked to your father after, he is not pleased, maybe after he has ate he will calm."

I then smile as we start walking out of the stables "I can only hope."

I take a quick bath when I get back to my room, then braid my hair into a full braid, not an elf look at all. Then I put my gold head crown on the green and gold dress that fits nicely on my body and I then put boots on under it I sure hope father doesn't realize it. As I finish putting my shoes on my sister, Arwen walks in and says "Fae, sit down we have to fix your hair!"

I then glare at her "Why it is braided, is it not?"

She then gives me a hell of a glare "Do you wish for father to lock you up for all times! Listen to me."

I roll my eyes as I sit down. She braids the top of my dark red hair entwining it with the golden blonde and finished in minutes then puts my head crown back on. She hands me a mirror and I say "Wow, it is amazing sister. What will I do when you go to live with your human mate?" I then turn around to face her.

She rolls her eyes and caresses me face gently "No matter what sister, I want you to live. You need to live for father; I will not be here for all times. Father and I have both seen that you will like a long life, but I need you to pick the long life."

I look at her with sad eyes as I hug her "You will have happiness and one day, I will see you again but let us not dwell on that Arwen for we have plenty time now."

She smiles "Yes—"

Then a knock comes to the door and a maid enters "My Ladies it is time for supper."

My say thank you and follow her to the dining hall, I smile as I see Tauriel standing there as my sister goes to her seat. I then say in a whisper "To show our friendship."

I think of a pink lily from back home and it grows in my hand, I then hand it to her "It from our home."

She blushes which is surprising, she bows "Thank you, my lady."

I give her a small smirk and roll my eyes "Fae, Tauriel my friends call me Fae."

I then walk away when I realize, my sister has already seated and the butler pulls out a seat that is right next to the king. I try to roll my eyes as I walk forward and bow "My lords" then I sit down as the butler pushes my seat in. I look across the table to my father, he pursues his lips at me and raises an eyebrow at me which I return with a smile and try not to giggle. "Father, Is there something the matter?"

He ignores my question as we get served or food. My father and the king mostly talk, as I stare at Tauriel then smile and look back at my food. It's almost a game then I hear a question "Lady Fae, I hear that you can talk to animals?"

I smile but I don't look up from my soup "Um, yes. I can speak to animals…. Also I have element of earth."

The person then says "You must spend quite some time talking to animals and not your own kin; I presume you have a natural beauty to you. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

I then look up and I realize that I was talking; I look into a pair of piercing blue eyes. I smile "I'm so sorry, my name is Fae, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Though you are right to account I have more friends in nature then kin and thank you, though I do not see what you see."

He smiles; I realize he looks just like the king except his blue eyes show he is younger and not as wise. He then looks to his father and then my sister then grabs my hand and shows me her vision as I get pulled into it.

_Vision _

_I'm sitting in a garden with Legolas he puts a blue flower in my hair and he's smiling at me, as he rubs a hand across my swollen stomach. He smiles at me "Mother, I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she will be great and beautiful just like you. Will you still have the same love for me, even though I am not yours?"_

_I smile as I put a hand to his face "Legolas you are my son, no matter if we aren't blood, nothing will change that. I will love you just as much as her." _

_I stand he kisses me on my forehead "Love you mother" as walks away as the king comes and kisses me on the forehead and whispers "How are you, my love?" Then rubs my belly and finishes as he kisses the tip of my ear and says "and OUR little one?"_

_Vision ends._

I take a deep breath as I come out of the vision and let go of her hand and look down as I blush as tears comes to my eyes. My father then says "Arwen, what did you see? Fae are you well?"

She vision clears her eyes then smiles towards father and the king "Nothing that I can say, for Fae must choose."

I look down at my salad, I feel like I am going to be sick. I stand up and bow to the king and my father "Excuse me, my lords I'm going to retire for the evening. I am feeling quite ill."

With that I rush out of the room, I go up to my Bed Chambers. I take off my clothes and change in my night attire. I sit next to the window as I fall asleep before I see the king in my room, he lifts me then carries me to be as I fall asleep. I see him kiss my forehead as I fall asleep into the darkness.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I awake with a start, oh? How did I end up in bed? The sun is rising; time to go take Lobor for a ride. I get dressed in pants, boots, tunic and my forest green cape. Then twist my hair in a French braid. I then go to down to the stables and hug Lobor, and get his saddle on him up and out for our morning ride.

As we are riding, about 30 minutes later Lobor gets spooked and throws me off into the river. As I stand from the river I see what it is. It is a huge spider, why did I need bring a sword or anything with me. It's circling me as I walk out of the water and I look at ground where it's lurking and then I imagine a root twisting around the spider to kill it and then that's what starts happening but not before the web attaches to my leg and starts pulling me but out of now where Lobor rushes back standing on his back feet hitting the spider on the head. I then put my hand down where the web is stuck to my feet and imagine a sharp vine. I grab it while it cutting it off, I cut into my leg. The spider is now dead but I fear there will be more. I stand and feel great pain where the web was as I lean on Lobor, I try my hardest to jump up but the pain is bad. I say to him "Lobor, kneel boy" He looks at me and realizes I'm hurt.

He then sits as I climb myself on him as I throw my hurt leg over him, I then say "Hurry boy, get me back as fast as you can."

It's about 20 minutes to get back, he as fast as he can. I see the gates the guards hurry to open it. The guards open the gate and yell something, I see Legolas run as he gets me off Lobor "What has happed Fae?"

I look up to him "Spider, in the forest got my l-eg. I'm sorry."

He looks confused as he rushes me to the healers. The next thing I realize that I'm in the healer's room and my father is next to me. He looks so upset till he sees me and says "Fae, what has happened?!"

The pain in my leg is too intense, I black out. When I wake, I feel someone holding my hand, so I squeeze it. Whoever it is seems to let out a deep breath of air. I open my eyes slowly and look to see the king holding my hand as I look into his stormy grey eyes.

I say weakly "M-y ki-ng, what has happened?"

He then says rubbing my knuckles "After that stupid act you pulled off by going in to the woods by yourself."

I look down and blush as he continues "The web had a toxin in it and the pain you felt was from an open cut you had on your leg and the toxin hit you blood stream. You are lucky to be alive."

He then says strongly as he lifts my chin with his finger "You are not going out by yourself, do you understand? You won't risk your life like that."

I then look to him after I roll my eyes as I move my chin from his grasp. I said sassy but weak "You can't do that, I need to be able to be by myself in nature and it doesn't matter because I leave next week with Arwen."

He then says "I can stop you from going next week, don't tempt my Fae."

I gain some strength and say "You think just because you are king, you can keep me away from my sister wedding?"

He then snatches my chin and runs a finger down the side of my face as I feel the electric threw my skin. "Being king is just an advantage but you know the real reason even if you don't want to admit it. Don't you, my love?"

I look at him and say as I end our skin to skin contact "I am not you're love."

A look goes over his face then on time like always my sister walks in and says "Fae, you are really selfish! Do you think of anyone else? What if you had been killed think of me, father or you're mat—"

I cough then say "I am fine, am I not? No need in saying it again. I made a mistake; I forgot to grab my sword. The king was just telling me that."

She finally realizes he is in here "Oh excuse me, my lord. I didn't hear you were in here."

I roll my eyes, how did she not? We are elves, we have great hearing. I am glad she interrupted, I am not sure I want to hear what the king has to say after what I said.

He then says "All is well Arwen" He then stands, gives me a hard look "We shall have a talk later, excuse me."

He then walks out and then Arwen says "You are something, why are you fighting this? You're human Alex, is never coming back, Fae. I have seen him dead, why can't you get over him; did you have sex with him?! Fae, please tell me you didn't?"

I blush as I look to left "No sister we did not do more than kiss, my virginity is still very much attached to me… Though he was not my mate, I still loved him very much."

She then sits on the bed "Fae, King Thranduil is your mate; you need to stop pulling away from him. It causes pain to your mate, you are hurting him. You don't want that, do you? I know you are young, so please don't make a grave mistake. Thinking before you act has never been your best quality, please think this threw. You will only hurt everyone in the end if you don't."

With that she kisses my forehead and then walks out, I think as I lay there. I have too much to think about, I then roll over and fall back asleep, as I hear the door open again.

The next time I wake up I am awoken by a maid, "Lady Fae, please get up. I need to get you ready for dinner."

I then open my eyes fast "How long was I asleep?"

She smiles "You got rest, my lady. You slept since yesterday's dinner time. The king thought it better if you rest from your accident, my lady."

I then say "Ok, umm. Let me get dressed then."

I sit up and then start to stand very slowly. I see the maid try to come over and help so I put my hand out for her to stop and say "I can walk myself to the Bath Chambers."

She nods "Yes, My Lady."

I finally get my leg to work properly and walk into the Bath chambers. She gives me my bath and then we it gets to my leg it stings like holy hell.

She then says "My lady, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

I give her a small smile "It's fine, please just get my dried and dressed so I can see my horse before dinner."

She bows and hurries "Yes my lady."

I roll my eyes as she puts me into a red/ gold dress today. Then healer comes in and looks at my leg, deems it okay but to take it easy.

She then does my hair, and put's my head piece on. Then my flat shoes, as I look in the mirror, I smile "Thank you very much! Now excuse me."

She says then with a smile "My pleasure, my lady. Dinner will start half past the hour."

I smile then walk out down the halls then off to the stables. I see Lobor; I walk up to him and say "Hey, did you miss me?"

His ears perk up and he struts to me and nudges me with his mouth and I hear him say. "I am glad to see you okay, I have missed you so much. I am sorry I threw you off master. I am glad you aren't hurt. Please forgive me."

He then bows in a weird horse way and I say patting his head "No need to worry, everyone is scared of something. Though I was quite happy I ended in the river, it was quite refreshing! There is nothing to forgive, but don't let it happened again!"

I realize it has been fifteen minutes, so I pet Lobor and then I told him I would come back later. I then run to the dinner hall, which was not a smart idea on this leg. I then walk in and see them just sitting down except the king who is already seated, I rush a little to sit with them; I bow "My lords". Then I sit down as my family sits. My father and sister seemed shocked that I am on time for once. I smile at my father who graces me with a small smile and I then look to the king as he looks at me with a look I cannot describe. I don't want to mess things up, we are meant to be, and we are mates. I give him a small smile, and then look across the table to Legolas and realize he has a guest, and his guest who happens to be a dwarf. I give a big smile to Legolas "Hello Prince Legolas, interesting company you do keep, not that I can say anything." I smile at the dwarf "Hello I am Fae, who might you be?"

He gives me a smile "Ay Pretty Lass, I am Gimli, son of Gloin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I give a small smile and say dearly "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, and I have never meet a dwarf in person. Maybe after dinner you can show me how to fight with an axe?!"

As I say that my father and sister say "No!" At the same time, which causes me to laugh then look to the king, who has a smirk on his face. My father then says with a serious look "No absolutely not, you don't need to learn another weapon, you are already too dangerous to yourself."

I then roll my eyes "I do not know of what you speak of father."

He then raises my eyebrow "Oh, you do not? Maybe Arwen would like to share a story of you then?"

I blush and say "No! I understand, but really I didn't hurt myself just everyone else."

Arwen has been quiet but as I look to her she grabs my hand to pull me into her vision.

Vision:

_I am walking threw a town; I see a sign that says Lakewood on it. It's a human settlement, as I walk around with my cloak on and I turn to go in the shops, I then see a man that I haven't seen in a year. My human Alex I was in love with was stealing from a bakery for food and looking like he had not eaten in years. His eyes looked like they were dead. He then started to walk down another street, then he sat and ate the bread and I heard him whisper "If only Fae could see what her father did, oh how I miss her smile."_

As I am pulled out of the vision, I feel nothing but fury, betrayal, anger and everything in between. I then drop her hand and acted like I was eating my food, I see everyone get tense around the table. My anger was starting to get to me, then my father asked "What did you see, Arwen?"

I look to her before she answers to father "You are a liar, you lied to me."

She then looks at me with sad look but I turned to look away from her. I didn't realize my hand was fisting on the table. She says something but I ignore it, I feel something grasp my hand and I look into his stormy grey eyes as I look in his eyes some of my anger starts ebb away. I squeeze his hand then take a deep breath as I close my eyes.

I then release his hand, and then try to breathe normal. I look to my father as he says "Fae, what is wrong?"

I then look to him as I glare at him "Why did you lie to me? He was everything to me dad, you threw him out like he was nothing."

He then gives me a hard look and says "I don't have to explain anything to you; he was a human, a mere human he didn't belong with you, he is not your mate. So why does it matter?"

I then glare at him "I don't care if he was my mate or not _Father!_ You showed him no compassion and now he has to steal to live! Was this to punish me or him? You knew I loved him; he was great man before you put him on the streets!"

My father than says with a serious face "Why does it matter when your mate is here? You love you're dumb little human more than being with your mate?"

I then take a big gulp of air, trying to think how to phrase this correctly… I breathe out. "Yes for heaven sakes, I know my mate is here. I am not giving up my mate for Alex, father! I am merely worried about the human! I loved him till you told me he ran away with another human! But you kicked him out with just the clothes on him back, nothing for food, clothes or water! You talk of being compassionate towards everyone, but where has the compassion gone father? Did you forget that my mother was just a MERE human or that I'm half human? Maybe you should just throw me out on the streets as well then you would have never seen my as just a problem as well."

I then get up and bow, walking out of the dinner chambers not eaten anything.

I then roam around the halls a bit my anger fading for now, then I look to the throne room, I don't hear anything, so I enter. I walk in and see the owl Garther. I make a noise to come here and he tilts his head and hoots. I smile as I sit on the bottom step and he lands on my shoulder. He then rubs his head against my head and says "What troubles you my lady?"

I let out a deep breath "I don't really want to talk about that anymore. Share me something of your great king."

He hoots "He is a great king my lady, he will be an even greater mate to you. You all are equals, my lady. For he is sometimes mean, cold hearted to others, you are compassionate, loving strong minded. I believe you will get along well, after all they make no faults when pairing mates."

I smile "I hope so, Garther. Can you hold conversations with the kings as well?"

He hoots "Yes my lady, I talk to the king all the time."

I smile "That must be quite entertaining."

He hoots "You have no idea, my lady."

I rub my head against him and I say "How old are you, Garther?"

He hoots "I am 1000 years old, my lady."

I then was about to ask something else when Garther hoots and flies back to has cope next to the throne. I say "Gather, are you that bored of me already? I thought we have Forever." I then giggle as my stomach starts to growl. As I turn around I bump into something hard and as I'm about to fall I grab onto their shoulders as they wrap their arms around my waist. Then we fall to the ground as he falls on top of me, I didn't need to look up to see who it was because I could feel the mating bond between us.

I look up into the kings eyes for a second then I run my hand threw his hair that's in my face and then he bends down grabs the side of my face of my face and whispers "Mine." Before his lips capture mine.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on The Kings mate.

I then was about to ask something else when Garther hoots and flies back to has cope next to the throne. I say "Gather, are you that bored of me already? I thought we have Forever." I then giggle as my stomach starts to growl. As I turn around I bump into something hard and as I'm about to fall I grab onto their shoulders as they wrap their arms around my waist. Then we fall to the ground as he falls on top of me, I didn't need to look up to see who it was because I could feel the mating bond between us.

I look up into the kings eyes for a second then I run my hand threw his hair that's in my face and then he bends down grabs the side of my face of my face and whispers "Mine." Before his lips capture mine.

I grab on to him for dear life, I put my hand in his hair and I can fell the electric all over my skin bringing us together. Alex never kissed me like this. My heart swells at the thought of Alex. I move my mouth from his. I say as I look up to him "Do you mind getting off me now? You are kind of squishing me."

He then smirks and gets up then puts his hand out. As I stand not grabbing his hand and turn from him. He grabs my hip and pulls me close to him then whispers so softly in my ear "Believe me my love; you will be flushing with pleasure next time I am so called "Squishing" you."

Oh, good is he talking about … He is trying to kill me, I then say as I get out of his grip "Oh, maybe you should do that with your mate and leave me to my business."

With that I start walking away and out the throne room, and he says "I will make you see that you are _MY_ mate."

As I walk to my room, I realize what I must do. I put on riding clothes, and then I wrap my leg and pack a bag plus my sword, bow and arrows, then slowly make my way out of the castle. I leave my family a note in my room. I then go to the stables, get Lobor ready to go.

I then slowly walk with Lobor to the gate which is guarded, now I have to distract the guard so we can get out. I imagine talking flowers on the other side of the gate and as soon as the guards heard it all of them took off to the sounds which I made sure they kept getting further and further. The last 2 guards I had a flower grow and cover their eyes and whisper to them to distract them from our noise. We slowly crept pass them and once I got out the gate, we took off rushing through the forest.

After 5 minutes the flowers would disappear so that would be fine, I hope I can find this place. Lake wood, I know that dwarfs and humans do not really like elves so I unbraided my hair to cover my ears because of the human in me my ears are not as pointy as other elves. I ride for 3 hours then stop and hop off Lobor and walk up to a tree; I put my hand on the tree and ask "Which way to Lakewood, my friend?"

The tree says nothing but points north, I smile and then where my hand is I grow a pretty sunflower and say "To thank you, my friend."

I ride north till morning breaks, I am tired and weary, my leg is in pain but not too much that I cannot handle.

I see a house that looks like an inn right outside that town of lake wood. As I get off Lobor, a man walks out a very hairy man. I say to him in Westron "Hello, my name Fae and I have traveled far from here. I was wondering if you had space for me for one night. I will be no problem, I assure you."

He looks at me surprised "You are not around from these parts, are you?"

I give a small smile "No I am not, my friend."

He then says "Don't you know what I am? Does it not scare you?"

I look at him uncertain as to what he is talking about "You are a human?"

He starts to laugh "You are not from this land, I am a skin changer my child."

I smile excited, I have never seen a skin changer before. I then say "Wow, what do you change into?"

He then gives me a look and I say "I'm sorry if I offended you. What is your name?"

He gives me a smile "My name is Beorn, it is fine. I transform into a bear."

I give him a smile "Since you told me something about yourself, I shall to you something of myself. I can speak to animals."

He looks at me like I am crazy "You can talk to animals? I would like to see that. If you can talk to one of my animals, your board will be free."

I smirk and say firmly "Well would you like me to talk to my horse or one of your animals or would you like to transform?"

He thinks on it for a second, and says "Talk to one of my dogs, if you can talk to him as I said before it will be of no cost to you, and if not you will have to find somewhere else."

I smile at him and offer him my hand "Deal?"

He keeps a straight face and puts his hand in mine. Then says "Deal"

He then whistles and four dogs come running to him. He says to me "Well talk to them and see if you can find out their names girl."

I smile as I walk closer to the dogs, I bend down so I almost level with them. I say "Hello, I am Fae. You are so adorable, and honorable. You keep your owner safe very safe , don't you?"

They all start talking at once, it would sound like barking. They are arguing about who is the best. I see the one with a black spot on its back and make eye contact. I say to him "What is your name?"

He backs his name happily and I say "Well that is certainly a different name, Rue. Nice to meet you"

I can tell Beorn is surprised, and then I tell him the other 3 names. He says then scratching the back of him head "Well it seems you have told the truth, you may stay here for tonight."

He ushers me in his house and I put my stuff in the room. I am glad he is tall as I. He then says "You may stay here; this was my daughters room before she left. You may leave your things here if you wish to go look around the town but I might suggest doing something with your hair."

I look at him "What do you mean?"

He then gives me a look "My child I have been around a long time, I know what an elf looks like, though you are not full elf. Your hair will stick out if you don't put it up because I have not strange hair like yours. You might want to change as well"

I then look at him "How do you I change it then? I was born with this hair. All I brought were clothes like this."

He then says "I use to braid my daughters hair after her mother died; I could possible braid it into the red to wear you cannot see it but it will also cover your ears. You can wear my daughter's clothes; you should just be about her size."

I smile at him "Why are you being so nice to me? You hardly know me?"

As I sit as he fixes my hair "I know how it feels to be different and out of place. You also remind me of my daughter."

He gets a grimace on his face, so I don't ask any more questions.

He finishes my hair and I look to the mirror and it looks perfect you can hardly see the golden blonde because it blends with the auburn. I smile as he hands me a beautiful brown dress "Thank you it looks great, I guess I shall change now."

He points to the door "Right in there."

I walk to wear he points and changes into the dress. It fits perfectly, which is quite strange. I walk out and see him in the kitchen part and say "Thank you for the clothes, I shall return them tomorrow before I leave."

As I walk in the kitchen, he turns and takes a deep breath then gets a sad smile on his face "Of course, be back at sunset that is when dinner will be."

I smile "Of course, thank you again!"

With that I put my cape on and then rush out the door. I put my sword on my side so no one can see it, if I for some reason I need it. I whistle for Lobor, who was eating grass with the other horses and his ears perk up and he gallops to me. His long silver mane, he is an all white horse but has black an odd shaped marking above his tail on his rear.

I then slowly get on the horse carful of my leg and then run toward the town of Lakewood just about 2 miles away.

I run there finally get to the town I see that everyone is out, but no one looks at me as if I am an outsider. That makes me smile; I leave Lobor hooked to a post, knowing if anyone tried to steal him it would be there misfortune.

As I look threw the town looking for the scene I saw from Arwen's gift. I finally found the street but what I found was much worst.

I look up around the corner and I see Alex gorgeous golden blonde hair but he is smiling and looking down at a dark headed little girl in his arms. He uses to smile at me like that. The pain I felt from seeing that I thought was unbearable, that was supposed to be my child. He was supposed to be with me and have my children. I was ready to give up everything for him, my virginity, and my immortal life everything. I thought I was heartbroken then but than a short human girl with wavy dark hair comes out of the store and then hugs him then kiss the baby then Alex. Then they start walking off, I stand there as the tears stream down my face, finding it hard to breathe, Watching Alex walk away happily with his beloved and child, knowing that coming here was a huge mistake.

I rush back to Lobor, untie him from the post and hop on and start riding threw the town, I get to Beorn's place being I keep on riding straight into the woods.

A few minutes later I stop Lobor and hop off. I tell Lobor to leave me and to go eat. I sit there crying in my hands. How could I be so stupid! The human never loved me; after all I did for him. I was ready to throw everything away for him. As I sit there crying, my ear picks up a noise but I ignore it, I stay crying. A minute later my arm is grabbed roughly as I look to see a hideous creature; I believe father called an Orcs. He says "What do we have here? A human girl, you will be quite yummy. I would bring you back for the rest but I'm going to eat you all to myself."

I snatch my wrist of his hand not realizing his nails were deep in my skin and then something flies past me and hits him in the head. I look to see what it is and it is an axe. Then I look and see where it came from and I see a big black bear and I hoping that it is Beorn. He starts running toward the Orcs killing him fast and gets the other before I even realized they were there.

I see Lobor running back when he gets to me, he says "My lady, are you okay?"

I look over to see the bear Beorn and then the blood flowing from my wrist as I fall on to Lobor, darkness taking over my sight, praying that I will awake from this dream.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time I awake, I feel fully rested. I am feeling quite hungry and feeling like I need to sit up and stretch, I open my eyes and I slowly sit up and when I do I see Beorn sitting at the end of my bed.

He says "Oy, how are you feeling?"

I smile "I feel quite rested thank you, what has happened? The last thing I remember is blacking out."

He looks at me as if searching for something "You saw me in my bear form and your wrist was bleeding pretty badly. You fell on your horse, I transformed then I carried you back and I sent Rue to get a healer. She came and healed your wrist but it seemed to almost heal itself after she put some leaves on it."

I smile, my power even helps wounds. Maybe I do have a gift like father after all. I then look at my wrist, it is still pink and three ugly claw marks across it.

He continues speaking "She told me it would scar, she also looked at your leg and it's basically healed. You have been asleep for 3 days."

I look at him "3 days?! What time of day is it?"

He looks at me "It is almost sunrise my child, what is it?"

I then say as I get up from the bed "I need to leave; my father and the king are going to be so mad."

I then run and get dressed in my green riding clothes then pack my bags and put them on me. I say "Thank you, Beorn. You have been a great host and like a father to me." I then say as I slowly pull out a blue gem that is worth a month's stay plus more and put it in his hand and smile at him "Take this as payment. It is worth a lot, take it to remember me. I hope to see you again Beorn. Thank you for everything."

He then gives me a smile and kisses my forehead "You are welcome, thank you. I shall hope you return one day."

Will that I go out to Lobor and put my bags on him and get settled, then with one last smile to Beorn. I take off into the sunrise.

I have been riding since sunrise it is almost sunset it has been a beautiful peaceful ride which I am thankful for. For I know when I get back to the kingdom, I fear I will not be allowed out of my father or the kings sights.

As I see the sight of the guards I let down my hood and they see it's me. One guard runs off and the others let me in, as I ride Lobor to the stables and get off, I whisper "You might not see me a few days, I will more than likely be in trouble."

Lobor than snorts "No my lady, you will be in trouble and you know it." That puts a smile on my face as I take my bags off of him and then I hear a voice behind me "Lady Fae, nice of you to come back to us, the king would like to see you in the Throne room."

I turn around to see Tauriel and give her a smile "I miss you, Tauriel! It has only been 4 days my friend."

She gives me a smile "You have been gone for five my lady, the king nor your father are happy."

I then look at the ground "On a scale of one-ten how mad do you think the king is?"

She then gets a smirk and says "Hmmm only one-hundred. Your father is right there with him."

She then has a maid grab my stuff and she does Tauriel sees my wrist and grabs above it lightly as she looks over it than at me "Fae, you did not have this before. These are Ocr scars…"

I take my wrist out of her arm and then lower my sleeve over it "Yes, I am quite aware. Please mention nothing of it."

She lowers her head with a sad look on her face "Of course, my lady."

As I follow her to the throne room, I find myself being quiet. I have nothing to say for I know once I enter the throne room; I will be in trouble for years to come.

As we enter, I see Arwen run to me first, she grabs my wounded wrist and I flinch, and then shake her hand off me then keep walking. I know I hurt her feelings but she hurt mine lying to me. I now see the king and he is sitting on his throne with his legs crossed and an eyebrow raised, but I don't meet his eyes, I then look to his right where my father is. The look on his face scares me; I have never in my whole life been scared of my father, he looks livid.

As I stand before the stairs, I hold the sleeve off my hurt wrist to cover it as I bow to the king and my father. I raise and look at my father first who just shakes his head and I let a huff. "Father-"

He cuts me off the raise of his hand and I close my mouth, as he then starts speaking "What were you thinking? Not only did I tell you not to go off by yourself, the king did also. Not only are you gone longer than a day, you have been gone for five days. No one knows whether you are safe or not. You will head serious punishment, Fae. Not only for dis obeying me but for also not listening to the king"

I lower my head and as my father continues "I have been very gracious to you Fae, you are young but you understand what you have done wrong."

The king has said nothing nor have I made eye contact, I gulp and I look into my father's eyes. Now it's Thranduil time to speak. He says "Fae, we have discussed what will happen for your punishment. After you go to Arwen's wedding, you will not be allowed in the forest for 6 months."

I know look into his eyes as he continues "You will have a guard everywhere you go to insure this. The only place they will not follow you is your chambers."

I look at my father "6 months? How will I not be allowed in the forest when everything surrounding Rivendell is the forest or mountains?"

The king then says "That's because you will be staying here and not going back to Rivendell."

It takes so much no to glare at him, so I look to the ground and glare at it. Not only will I lose my sister but I will lose my home land on which I grown up on, to stay with my mate but if you think about it this isn't really punishment because I would have had to stay because he would be hurt by our mating bond.

I then bow and say "I understand, my lords." No point in fighting it, I am too tired from my trip.

Then the king says "Also you will be moved into my chambers when you get back from Arwen's wedding. You will also only going for rides with Lobor once a week."

I then raise my eyes to his and say "Yes my lord."

They must have been thinking I would fight them. I then bow and look to the king "May I be excused, I am tired from my journey."

The king looks at me with a raised eye brow; suspiciously "You may go to your bed chambers. Tauriel follow her."

I bow and I tauriel says something, and she follows me to me room and walks in with me, I raise an eyebrow "Guards stay outside, not come in."

A hurt face crosses her face "Fae what has happened please tell me as your friend."

I let out a deep breath as I go to the window "It's not you, I'm sorry. It just feels like whomever I put my trust in, loses it all. The only someone that hasn't is Lobor. Please leave me for now."

She bows "Of course, my lady."

She walks out and I go to the washroom for the maids have already started a bath for me. I take all my clothes off and look in the mirror. One scar on my wrist and another on my leg, the king will never find this sexy. I sit in the water, trying not to cry and think about alex.

I get dressed in night clothes and ask for no one to bother me. The next 3 hours, a stare at a spot on the wall and then I finally start to cry. Not only because I will be stuck inside but because….

I cry for what seems like 5 minutes before someone comes in and wraps themselves behind me. I don't feel anything, I cut off all feelings. I turn in their arms and see that is Thranduil. I look in his eyes for a second then lay my head on his chest. He doesn't say anything but just holds me as the tears roll down my eyes.

20 minutes after crying into his shirt, I look up at him and meet his beautiful grey eyes. I say "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He runs his hand threw my hair and says "It's okay my mate, just do not go off like that by yourself ever again."

I shake my head and say "No I'm sorry for-"

I then look down and think better on it then showing my wrist. He puts a finger under my chin to make me look at him. "What is it my mate?"

I then say "I might have got into some trouble when I was away, because I didn't mean to stay away for that long."

He then gets that I was hurt and hisses at me "Where?"

I take a deep breath and say "My left wrist."

He goes to grab my wrist but I pull it back from him, as I slowly raise my night sleeve off of it. Then show it to him and he says "It has healed very fast, how? It was an Orc was it not?"

I nod my head yes "It was an Orc and we think because they put leaves on it, my gift healed me."

I thought he would miss that they part, he then says "Who is they?"

I then say "His name was Beorn, he was a skin changer. I stayed with him and he got a healer from town to heal me."

He then raises his voice "You stayed at a skin changers house?! Do you know how dangerous those things are?! You are never leaving my sight again after your sister's wedding; you my dear find trouble to easy."

I can't help it but the way he said it sounded so funny to me. I started to laugh and laugh hard. I just couldn't stop and I see him staring at me. He says with a smirk on his handsome face "You think it's funny when I worry about you? I will just have to do something to make you want to stay."

As I keep laughing he grabs the side of my face and kisses me full force, which stops my laughing. I lay there as he moves on top of me; I sit up as he moves his hand to the curve of my hip. One of my hands on the back of his neck and the other on his back, as I kiss him back the electric is going wild between us. I can't seem to stop; he takes his mouth from mine and starts kissing my neck. I let out a moan as he kisses that spot on my neck, which makes him stop to look up at me.

He stops then says "You are so beautiful, Fae."

He looks at me a moment longer than brings his mouth to mine again for another smearing kiss. Then stops and starts kissing down my chin, neck, collar bone and I can help the shiver that goes thru me.

I then say his name in a plea and a moan "Thranduil."

He seems to like it because now he's moving his hands to my hips under my night gown. That's when the red flag goes off in my head a grab his hands "Thranduil, stop please. I'm not ready to take it that far."

He smirks as he takes his hands off my hips then kisses me and says half getting out of the bed and whispering in my ear "Oh Fae, I don't plan on taking it that far till our wedding night."

I blush and say "I-I don't know what to say."

He gives me a rare smile starts walking for the door "Fae lost for words? Amazing. I can't wait for the day when you are lost in the throne of passion. That will be a sight to see. Good night, my love."

I lay there as he walks out, burning hot, confused, surprised and turned on like no other. The king will be the death of me, I am sure of it.

To be continued


End file.
